Chuck and Sarah vs Surrender
by Angus MacNab
Summary: What happened after Sarah slapped the laptop closed on General Beckman at the end of Chuck Versus the Other Guy? Here is what I think happened. Sarah and Chuck spent a good part of the day making up for a lot of lost time. *Warning* This story is rated M for sexual content, but the kind that warms your heart as well as other parts of your body.


**A/N - **I wrote this for the **Chuck Vs. the In-Between Challenge**, so first, I must thank **dettiot** for the invitation to do this story. The challenge lit a fire that simply wouldn't go out. This is also an updated and improved (as in steamier) version of the one on **dettiot's** Tumblr, so it would be worth a reread if you liked it there.

Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my betas, my lovely wife, and the equally lovely **somedeepmystery**, who both held my hand while I once again channeled a hot and sexy blonde CIA agent; this time into totally uncharted territory for me. There's a big hat-tip to Mystery near the end of this story. See if you can spot it. I also wrote this to compliment her 'In-Between Challenge' story **Who Needs the Eiffel Tower**, so read that one next after this one, otherwise it just won't be complete.

**I don't own Chuck, but if I did it would probably be on FX or Showtime.**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah vs Surrender**

"Shut up and kiss me."

Oh, my gosh, he had done _so_ much more.

They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since the General called. It had finally happened. The one thing that everyone who thought they knew them so well, and had believed they'd done years ago; it had now truly and finally happened. And it had happened in a huge way, with the Eiffel Tower right outside the window bearing witness. The simple act of closing the notebook, and cutting the General off as she tried to order them home; it had sealed the deal. They were together, and nothing was going to separate them. Nothing. Not the CIA, not the NSA, nor the long list of nefarious individuals who seemed hell-bent on killing, or getting their hands on the human Intersect.

There was no way either of them would allow anything to come between them or threaten them that way again. After watching Chuck save her on that bridge, as she stood paralyzed and completely helpless, Sarah Walker, once and for all grasped the idea, with an iron grip, that she could indeed have it all. She saw it in Chuck's own actions, at that café and on that bridge in Paris, how she could also protect him ferociously and better than she ever had before; by simply giving in to what her heart told her she wanted all along. And by finally acknowledging what drove her so hard to protect him from the very beginning, her love for him. She also knew that Chuck Bartowski would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. In her heart she had always known why.

Sarah lay in the bed softly panting with the back of her hand resting on her forehead, her body glistening with a sheen of perspiration, her hips still undulating up and down as her abdominal muscles contracted almost involuntarily. Her other hand played with the locks on the back of Chuck's head as he lay between her legs with his cheek resting on her thigh. She could feel his warm breath on her sex, his face only scant inches from it. His fingertips were slipping up and down lazily, stroking her from the bottom of her wet lips to her hot swollen clitoris, as he held her on a plateau of dizzying pleasure. Sarah thought he might disappear like the Cheshire Cat at any minute, the grin on his face was so big.

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, the image of him before her in her mind from a few hours earlier. She smiled at the memory of the shock she had felt when she had unceremoniously pulled his boxers down, finally revealing what her hands had already told her was underneath. The sight had almost frightened her for an instant. She stifled a giggle. Oh course, he had big feet too, he fit the stereotype. He also fit another stereotype that she and Carina had once joked about in passing; that nerds could be absolutely amazing in the sack. Nerds had something to prove. From the very first second when she sat up to kiss him, he made her complete pleasure his mission; a pleasure that seemed to crash over her unending like the waves on a sun dappled beach. What was she thinking? If she had had any idea it would be like this...why had she waited so long?

That kiss she planted on him after she slapped the computer closed; it started out so exuberantly, and yet so tender. What had begun as something to ease his mind from the self-torture revealed in his eyes over killing another man, and his oh so obvious worry that she would now reject him over it, had quickly turned into something so much more. In a matter of seconds it had eclipsed every single kiss they had ever shared before it. Only a minute or two after Chuck playfully pulled the duvet over them, they threw it back off as they sat back up on the bed and slowly undressed each other, their lips locked and their tongues dancing as they explored each other's mouth.

They broke that earth-shattering kiss for a moment and looked at each other with astonishment. Then Sarah's eyes traveled down to Chuck's hands as he was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. It suddenly dawned on her that it was one of his, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She looked up at him through her lashes with a mock scandalized expression and grinned at him when he blushed furiously, and then shrugged at her with a sheepish lopsided smile.

"I wanted you to sleep comfortably," he offered shyly, as he pulled his hands away placatingly. "I didn't look, I swear."

Silently, she had unfastened the last buttons and let his shirt fall from her shoulders, exposing herself to him. She then took his hand and placed it on her breast over her heart. The look of awe on his face was burned into her mind. She could still see it so clearly in front of her, like a photograph.

"Chuck, I've always loved your adorable shoes, but it's time that you took them off," she said, as she reached for his belt and pulled him closer to give him a quick but toe curling kiss.

He'd swung his feet around on the bed with a toothy grin and each of them untied a Chuck and threw it and his socks to the floor. Sarah set back to the task of leveling the playing field, unbuckling his belt, and opening his pants, while he knelt on his knees in front of her and finished unbuttoning his own shirt. She looked up at his chest, letting her gaze travel up it to his eyes as she bit her lower lip. Running her hands across his toned muscles and through his curly hair, she pushed the shirt over his shoulders and pulled it down. Then rising to her knees, she molded into him and they kissed, relishing the contact of their bare chests against each other. She could feel the heat of him and his erection against her belly. The sensation surprised her and she reached down to run the palm of her hand over its length. _Oh, my… _she remembered thinking as her breath hitched into his open mouth.

Her thoughts once again returned to the moment when he quickly stood up next the bed and dropped his jeans. How he had grinned at first at her mischievous look, and then smiled even more at the startled shock on her face when she reached out to him and yanked his boxers down. He stepped out of them and reached for her, enveloping her breasts in the warmth of his large hands. He kissed her passionately, and then each of her nipples as her fingers ran through his hair, before he pushed her firmly back into the pillows, his hand sliding down her arm to her wrist as he lowered her. She had lain there dumbstruck for a moment as he ran his other hand over her breasts caressing them, sending a shiver through her, then sweeping his fingertips seductively down her torso. When both his hands reached her panties, he reciprocated, and swiftly pulled them off. Now it was his turn to be shocked, and she smirked, when he stared for several seconds at her neatly trimmed slash of dark blonde hair and cleanly shavened pussy.

She was a little surprised when he quickly regained his composure and knelt again on the bed, spreading her legs and gliding his hands up her thighs as he placed the fingers of one hand into her folds and drew them open and he, softly at first, caressed her clit with his thumb. He then dipped one finger gently in and curled it, massaging the front wall of her vagina. Her back arched and she quietly moaned as her hand came up and she bit on the knuckle of one of her fingers. She caught Chuck's smiling eyes with her own and sighed with a rush. It had been so long since someone had touched her like that. In fact she couldn't remember anyone ever doing something so deliciously sensuous to her before. He had hit a spot no one had ever explored or found. His other hand then glided over her pubis and up her belly, reaching up to cup her breast and then twirl her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Chuck continued this for several long minutes, his one hand moving from one breast to the other and back again as he increased his tempo down below. All the while, her breathing was becoming more shallow and rapid, and she moaned his name. Then he did something she wasn't prepared for; her eyes shot open, and she gasped when his tongue ran firmly but slowly across her clitoris. She reached for his head to push him away, but only ended up weaving her fingers through his hair and urging him on as she started to tremble and shake. She tumbled over the edge into an orgasm so intense it gave her a mild ice cream headache as she cried out his name. She bucked and moaned, and he didn't stop. Her breath became one quick halting gasp after another. She couldn't take it any longer and told him with a wordless look of longing in her eyes as she reached for his hand and pulled him up to her for an utterly mind blowing kiss, sharing her rapid and shallow breath with him.

The kiss slowly calmed her and the awareness of his warm body enveloping her returned, as she took in his scent mixed with her own musky sex. The two of them blended together, stretched out arms and legs interwoven from fingertips to toes. She could feel the tip of his erection pressing against her. She was ready. "Now, Chuck, now," she breathed into his mouth and her tongue danced over his lip. Sarah opened up to him and reached down to take Chuck's hard shaft, running her fingers over the tip of it, eliciting a moan from him before she guided him to her entrance.

She locked her eyes on his. "Slow," she whispered, "You're so big, and it's been too long."

"I know, baby. It's been way too long for both of us." And he carefully pushed as she angled her hips and spread her legs out as wide as she could for him in an act of complete and open submission that made the trained agent in her shout a warning loudly in her head. She gazed into his warm eyes, and Agent Walker vanished.

A sharp keening gasp passed Sarah's lips and she cut it off just as sharply by crashing her lips into his and pushing her tongue aggressively into his mouth. Slowly at first, gently rocking, he entered her an inch at a time. They moved in easy rhythm together, and she relished the feeling of him deep inside her, filling her up so fully and completely.

"_Chuck,_" she sighed, her voice high and raspy.

The tenderness with which he made love to her that first time made her heart soar. The tempo slowly increased and Sarah felt his heat spill into her as he moaned loudly into her mouth, but he didn't stop until he pushed her once again over the cliff into a shuddering climax. Then he really surprised her when he pushed her legs up toward her head and pinned them with his hands, picking up the pace until she went over the top twice more in quick succession, her head swinging back and forth in wide eyed ecstasy as they gazed at each other. She stared up at him in wild wonder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ooooh, Chuck me," she said, breathlessly, bringing a beaming smile to his face. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and softly kissed her as they were lost in one another's eyes. She wanted more, and she could see it in those smoldering brown eyes that he wanted it too. They spoke very few words, instead letting their hands, lips, and tongues do all the talking for them as they recovered. Sarah couldn't help but smile at how mute Chuck had become as he kissed, licked, and sucked seductively on her collar bone and neck - and several other sensitive places. Chatterbox Chuck had said very few words since she had said 'shut up and kiss me'. Instead, he seemed to be putting everything into what he was doing to her.

After only a few minutes of rest they were moving in sync once again. They spooned intimately as Chuck lay behind her, holding her leg up with one arm behind her bent knee. His other arm rounded her neck, his hand on her cheek, and hers tangled in his hair, as they shared a profoundly deep kiss. She couldn't keep her lips away from his for more than a few seconds at a time. If they broke the kiss they would quickly seek his out again as if they had a mind all their own. Time stood still, as her tongue played joyfully with his, and her hips rocked in gentle rhythm with him. Their lips finally did separate momentarily as she tried to catch her breath, and she looked across the room to see the two of them in the large full length mirrors of the closet door. Her eyes met Chuck's in the mirror and she giggled haltingly as she watched him turn as red as a tomato. He buried his face, as well as his embarrassment in her neck, kissing her below the ear while she delighted in the newly discovered view of them.

As they had continued their playful lovemaking Sarah reflected on how it seemed like they were trying to make up for all those years they had denied each other, and themselves, that which they had both wanted so much. As the morning wore on into the afternoon, they started to explore the more erotic side of each other, moving from slow and sensual to a frenzied pace, and back again, as they performed a tangled dance across the bed and some of the other furnishings in the room. At one point Sarah found she was once again warring with herself, as she gripped the sheets on each side of her head, in complete and total vulnerability. And through very glazed and fascinated eyes, she watched the erotic act of Chuck standing at the foot of the bed holding her up spread eagle by her ankles, her bottom up off the bed, as he filled her up to the hilt. Witnessing her own act of complete and utter surrender to him in this way was such a powerful and cathartic release. She marveled at her nerd's sense of strength and control over her. When she came, it almost felt like she couldn't make it stop. It just seemed to go on and on until he finally dropped her legs and collapsed between them in exhaustion, releasing her from her exquisite torture.

Now here she was floating on the edge again, watching her Chuck work his incredible magic on her, as she quietly panted in harmony with his touch. _What was I thinking?_

Then Chuck's iPhone started to vibrate on the nightstand, making a slow dance toward the edge as it hummed. _What a strange __and __funny __metaphor,_ Sarah thought as she watched the phone move toward the edge of the table. She sighed deeply from the sudden loss of his caress as Chuck scrambled up to catch the phone when it slid over the edge. "Chuck, why didn't you just let it drop, the carpet is plenty plush enough," she said with exasperation.

He rolled his eyes at her and grinned. "Wow, you are just insatiable aren't you? You finally got some Chuck and now you can't get enough."

Sarah wrinkled her nose and stuck the tip of her tongue out at him through her teeth as she reached over and pinched his knee. "You need to shut that damn thing off."

He looked at the phone and frowned as he stared at the glaring countenance on the display. "You're right, I do. It's Beckman again."

"I swear, sometimes that woman can't take a hint."

Chuck shrugged with a resigned expression, "We're going to have to answer her calls eventually. At some point she's going to send someone looking for us, you know."

"Let her," said Sarah with a satisfied smile, "I'll answer the door just like this, maybe then she'll finally get it."

"Not a good idea, Sarah," answered Chuck, with a thin half smile, drawing his hand through his tousled hair. He blew his breath out with a whoosh while gazing at her incredibly beautiful nude form spread out across the bed in front of him. "If Beckman finds out-"

Sarah sat up and grabbed Chuck's hand, pulling him with surprising power back onto the bed. "Chuck Bartowski, one way or another she's going to find out. And I'm not going to go back to the status quo. No damn way am I doing that. Not after today."

He pursed his lips and sat up. Slowly, the grin overtook his face again as the gravity of her words sank in. "I love you too."

She smirked and prowled across the bed to him, laying one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest, slowly dragging her fingernails down it. "Shall I prove to you how much, Chuck?"

He smiled at her. She was a woman of action. It was how she rolled, and that was finally getting through his thick skull. Eventually she'd say it. He knew she would. He only had to be patient.

Sarah's nails trailed down his abdomen and she grasped his large, semi-erect girth, taking it slowly into her mouth almost all the way as she cupped his balls in her hand. Chuck's eyes and head rolled back as he moaned and leaned back on his arms. Yes, Sarah Walker was a woman of action, and he was learning to be receptive to it. He could wait. Things like this would give him the patience of Job. She slowly came back up pulling him erect as she did, lingering on the head of his cock, caressing it with her tongue.

"Oh… my… God," he stuttered, as she worked her own brand of magic on him.

She started to suck up and down in a steady rhythm on his almost instantly rock-hard erection, when there was a loud and insistent knocking on the door. Sarah froze for a second at the bottom, then her lips came slowly back up and off the tip with a 'pop' that caused Chuck's breath to hitch. "Dammit. Can't they see I'm on a mission here?" she asked with a mock scowl looking up at her beau through her eyelashes.

"God, I hope they can't see it," replied a startled Chuck, with a groan and a sudden exhale. His eyes shot instinctively to the open window and the Eiffel tower standing in the midst of the afternoon Paris cityscape outside.

"Relax, Chuck," she giggled, "We're several floors up and there are no balconies."

He turned quickly back to her and smiled sheepishly, "Maybe they'll go away," he whispered conspiratorially.

As if on cue, the knocking became much louder and more persistent.

A low guttural growl came from the back of Sarah's throat, "GO AWAY," she shouted, dragging the words out in frustration.

"Open the door, Agent Walker, don't make us knock it down. We have orders from the General to retrieve you and Agent Carmichael."

"_Dammit," _said Sarah, under her breath, "just fucking announce it to the whole city of Paris. _I_ am going to kick your _ass_." She bounded to her feet and started to march to the door, which was quite a sight to Chuck, completely naked as she was.

"Sarah. At least put something on if you're going to kick his butt, please?"

She whipped around and her glare quickly turned to a smile when she saw Chuck holding a robe out to her with a pleading look on his face. "Oh, okay, have it your way, Chuck."

"Thank you," he said, with relief, as he helped her into it and then pulled his own on.

Sarah yanked the terry cloth belt in a half knot around her waist and flung the door open after checking the peephole, glaring at the agents in the hallway with her hands on her hips. "Can't anybody get some peace and quiet around here?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Please come with us, Agent Walker, we have transportation to the airport waiting downstairs," the hulking man in a black suit ordered, after he looked both ways down the hall.

"Excuse _ME? _Do you think we look like we're ready to walk out of here right this minute?"

"No ma'am, you don't," admitted the agent appraising her in her robe and tousled hair.

"Then give us some time to get cleaned up and dressed. We'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes."

The NSA agent and Sarah stared at each other for several seconds before the big man finally broke eye contact. "Very well. Thirty minutes, no longer. Don't make us come back up here after you," he growled.

"Whatever," she muttered, as she slammed the door in his face.

She turned around to see Chuck looking back at her, his lips pursed in resignation. "Well, I guess that's that, we'd better get going," he said dejectedly as he moved toward his duffle bag.

"Screw that," Sarah hissed, shrugging out of the robe, and savoring Chuck's eye-popping reaction as it fell to the floor with a 'flump'. She strode across the room, and opened his robe wide, looking him over with a lascivious gaze, and then slipped her hands under it, taking him in her arms. "We're ditching those… _gentlemen, _Chuck. _We _are going to go see the Eiffel Tower together. _And_ I'm going to have sex with you in the back of a Parisian taxi cab. I'm still on that mission," she added, looking up at him with a devilish grin.

She watched in smug satisfaction as his eyes dilated and he blushed, and then a curious smile slowly spread across Chuck Bartowski's face. She was going to have so much fun from now on with her lovable nerd.

* * *

**A/N **- Special thanks to **somedeepmystery** for making a very nice cover image for this story. She really is fantastic in so many ways.


End file.
